


В ноябре я уснула

by CAIU4529730



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, весна, озарение, пробуждение, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIU4529730/pseuds/CAIU4529730





	В ноябре я уснула

В ноябре я уснула, а в марте открыла глаза.

Я смотрю на людей и не верю тому, что вокруг.

В их словах лишь звенящая соль-тишина.

Они думали, я никогда не проснусь.

Но в распахнутом небе уже появился ответ.

Я спала очень крепко и сердце мое прошло.

Бессознательно ветер стирает тот душный след,

Отзвучавшее - прочь, пустота пахнет так хорошо.


End file.
